


Blue Ocean

by pushkin666



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony will do just about anything to make Tim smile. A day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Ocean

Tony smiled and took a lick of his ice cream cone. He's seen Tim do lots of things, but he'd never seen Tim McGee kneeling on the beach building a sandcastle.

Tim grinned before stealing his ice cream.

"Hey?" his protest is half hearted and Tim knows it.

After all Tony would pretty much do anything for the other, he has fallen hook, line and sinker. That's been proven today. When Tim said he missed the blue of the sea, Tony packed up his car and drove here. It was worth it just to see the smile on Tim's face.


End file.
